Tyr Anasazi
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Andromeda Ascendant New Systems Commonwealth | known relatives = Various family members (all deceased) | status = | year of birth = | year of death = CY 10089 | first appearance = "Under the Night" | played by = Keith Hamilton Cobb }} is a supporting character featured in the science fiction television series Andromeda. Played by actor Keith Hamilton Cobb, he first appeared in the series pilot episode, "Under the Night" and appeared in 68 episodes of the series in total. Hamilton left the series at the beginning of season four. Biography Tyr Anasazi was a Nietzschean and a former member of Kodiak Pride. While Tyr was still a child, a rival Nietzchean sect, the prestigious Drago-Kazov Clan betrayed the members of the Kodiak Pride and slaughtered Tyr's family. Tyr was then sold into slavery. As an adult, Tyr escaped from his slavers and became a mercenary for hire. One of his clients, the unscrupulous Gerentex hired Tyr and a team of fellow mercs to aid him in securing the legendary lost High Guard starship, Andromeda Ascendant. Gerentex had also hired a salvage crew led by Captain Beka Valentine aboard the Eureka Maru to pull the Andromeda Ascendant away from the event horizon of a black hole, where it had remained for more than three-hundred years. Tyr's group were surprised to discover that the ship's original captain, Dylan Hunt was still alive and on board the ship. Dylan defeated Tyr's mercenary groups and the two fought against one another one-on-one. Tyr was impressed with Dylan's martial prowess and the fact that he could hold his own favorably against a Nietzchean. As it turned out, Captain Hunt was able to turn the tables on Gerentex and Tyr realized that he would not be getting paid for this assignment. Once Gerentex was out of the way, Dylan told Tyr and the others that he was keeping the Andromeda Ascendant, but in order to survive in this "new world", he would need a crew. He offered Tyr the opportunity to become the weapons officer aboard the Andromeda and Tyr accepted. Under the NightAn Affirming Flame Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Robert Hewitt Wolfe and Allan Kroeker based on concepts originally developed by Gene Roddenberry. * Tyr's name is derived from two distinctive Earth cultures. His first name is taken from Týr, the of single combat, victory and heroic glory in Norse mythology. The surname Anasazi is taken from the Ancient Pueblo Peoples culture of the Four Corners area of the United States comprising southern Utah, northern Arizona, northwest New Mexico, and a lesser section of Colorado. * Actor Keith Hamilton Cobb is also known for his work in the daytime soap opera market. He played a character named Noah Keefer in 22 episodes of All My Children and following his stint on Andromeda, he played Damon Porter on 139 episodes of The Young and the Restless. Cobb also played the role of Commander Skyles in the "Cold Fusion" episode of the 2002 relaunch of The Twilight Zone. See also External Links * * Tyr Anasazi at Wikipedia * Tyr Anasazi at the Andromeda Wiki * Tyr Anasazi at Rommie's Website * Tyr Anasazi at TV Rage.com Episode guides References ---- Category: Category:Andromeda Ascendant crew members Category:CY 10089/Character deaths